nevermore_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Shores
Despite it's name, the Golden Shores is far from prosperous. A scorching desert that runs from the Spine of Ish Sah mountains all the way to the southern coast, it is a harsh and unforgiving wasteland of sand dunes and stone. Before the Draconis Wars, it was largely uninhabited, but following the conflict, animosity towards dragonborn forced them to seek refuge in the one place they could prosper yet other races would falter. Now the region is considered the 'homeland' of the exiled and oppressed dragonborn, but if life among the dunes wasn't hard enough, the exile peoples have to contend with the undead. The Necrospire of the Dreadlich drifts across the desert, spewing out necromantic miasma as it's undead army shambles below. The caravans of dragonborn nomads live constantly on the move, fearing attacks in the night by the skeleton and zombie hoards. Should any clan of dragonborn attempt to leave the region via the only safe route, the Ish Sah Valley Pass, they will be turned back by the permanent Concordance garrison. Although officially positioned to protect against incursions by the Dreadlich, the garrison is ostensibly there to prevent dragonborn from entering the Central Plains __TOC__ Cloch Babhla Buried in the jagged peaks of Ish Sha' Foot, the south west spur of the Ish Sah mountains, Cloch Babhla may seem to be an unwelcoming place at first blush, but the self name 'City of Outcasts' is a most welcoming place, in spite of it's hostile location. Home to a mishmash of races that don't feel they fit in elsewhere; kenku, tabaxi, tritons, tieflings, and even the odd dragonborn wanting to set down roots, Cloch Babhla will open its arms to anyone, provided they can survive the journey up the mountainside. Cloch Babhla is home to the only functioning 'skydock', a hangover from the Draconis Wars when it was believed that skyships would dominate the air. The residents of the city use the skydock, and the glittering 'cloud skiffs' to move goods between the city and the low lands, particularly Baile Trádála Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Blacksmith and Armory * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies  Landmarks * Stairs of Swords - Reaching Cloch Babhla without a cloud skiff is far from easy, or safe. The least risky route, depending on your definition of risk, is via the Stairs of Swords. Named for the jagged way they're cut into the rocks, and how they'll cut to ribbons anyone who takes a tumble, it's best to travel in groups. But there are views unlike any other as you ascend the seemingly natural flight of granite steps * The Skydock - Built towards the end of the Draconis Wars, the Skydock was where project Weatherlight, the first combat ready, mass production skyship, was constructed. A massive warehouse overhanging the side of the mountain, it seems to float, suspended by nothing other than it's own will. Now the main market place and berth for skiffs(http://imgur.com/iy7ewIz), all trade goes through the Skydock Baile Trádála Called 'The Jewel of the Sands', Baile Trádála is a bustling melting pot of cultures. While traders go to Báile Caillte Harbour, and nobles and academics go to Salannloch Cathair, adventurers come to Baile Trádála! There is nothing you can't find here, provided you've got your wits about you and a full coin purse. Sometimes derided as the 'shame of Aldernon', Baile Trádála is probably the only city to eschew Caipiteal's protection. As such, many criminals seek refuge in the city, free from Caipiteal's judgement, and the threat of Blackgate. Shops * Adventuring Supplies * Arcane Shop * Blacksmith and Armory * Fletcher/Bowyer * General Store * Inns and Taverns * Jeweler and Stonecutter * Leatherworker * Potion Shop * Shady Dealer * Tailor and Textiles * Temple and Faith Supplies Landmarks * Prospect Docks - Home to every vice and indulgence you can imagine; mind spice from Mulan, Catanian blood wine, shadow wisps from the Underdark, if it warp your senses and addle your mind, you can find it in Prospect Docks. Or if it's services you seek, mercenaries, cut throats, assassins and ladies of mystery all offer their skills, to the highest bidder. But be warned, not all prospects are good for the unwary traveler * The Trádála Titan - Standing hundreds of feet high, the Trádála Titan straddles the entrance to the bay. Nobody knows who build the titan, for it resembles a race never seen in Aldernon, nor elsewhere. Although humanoid in shape, it's features are smooth and mechanical in appearance, and it's face possess no nose nor ears, but instead a strange, flat beaked mouth with no point, and two perfectly round eyes. Some legends say it's a monument to a long extinct race, while others whisper of a petrified god The Jungles of Chult To the north-east of the region, where the desert and the mangroves meet, there is a dense and humid jungle, named the Chultain Jungles, or the Jungles of Chult. Once the heart of a strange empire, no-one ventures here except for the Firbolgs from the mangroves to the north. At the heart of the jungle lies the Lost City of Omu Category:Regions of Aldernon